


Никто не приходит

by ImmortalBlackWinter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBlackWinter/pseuds/ImmortalBlackWinter
Summary: Адора кричит, но никто не приходит ей на помощь. Или ей так кажется.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Никто не приходит

Всё как в тумане. 

— Нет! — кричит Адора, тянет руки бесполезно. — Кэтра, нет! Кэтра!..

Воздух искрится золотом, но Ши-ра не приходит на помощь. Адора одна — беспомощно наблюдает, как Кэтра ластится к Хорд Прайму, как её не покрытые глянцем «чистоты» глаза блестят живой насмешкой; Адора беспомощна. Она бы кинулась на Прайма, она бы попробовала голыми руками его задушить, неважно, насколько это опасно, — но там Кэтра. 

Мурчит. 

И в длинные её русые волосы запустил по-хозяйски свою руку Прайм. 

Адора с места двинуться не может, лишь руки бесполезно тянет. Падает на колени, чувствует, как по щекам быстро стекают слёзы и звонко приземляются на холодный металлический пол; колени у неё словно желе, совсем не болят, лишь в животе сосущий ужас обосновался. 

— Кэтра... — выдыхает она, бессильная, бесполезная. Меч не является, и она практически сдаётся, сжимает пальцы впустую, пытаясь нащупать рукоятку. 

Хвост Кэтры оборачивается вокруг лодыжки Прайма, и тот чешет её за ухом — довольно дёргающимся ухом. Кэтра смеётся, глядя на Адору, и её издевке вторит леденящий душу хохот Прайма. Эхо пустого корабля, источённого коридорами словно червивое яблоко, подвывает им, звук отражается от стен и заполняет голову Адоры. 

Она пытается заткнуть уши, но жестокие слова разносятся по её сознанию громом. 

— Сестрёнка, — говорит он Кэтре, опуская на неё свой пронзительный взгляд, — она действительно так же глупа и предсказуема, как ты и описывала.

Даже тёмная шерсть Кэтры, кажется, побледнела в этом болезненном зелёном свете. 

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Адора, сгибаясь пополам, словно её начинает тошнить, бьётся головой о пол (опять совсем не больно), плечи её трясутся, и голос надломан.  
— Она не достойна Ши-ры, — согласно мурлыкает Кэтра, и Адора не видит, а чувствует её усмешку.  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — вторит Адора, неспособная заполыхать, умоляющая неизвестно кого прийти ей на помощь. Никто не приходит. — Пожалуйста!

Она кричит, срывая горло. 

— Адора? — слышит она обеспокоенный голос, но сразу же думает, что это опять обман памяти, её воспоминание.  
— Прекрати издеваться надо мной! — стонет она умоляюще, неспособная пережить ещё одну уловку, ещё одно предательство.  
— Адора!

Её трясут за плечи. Адора распахивает глаза и видит коротко остриженную Кэтру, родную и тёплую, чувствует её знакомый, приятный вес на своём животе (немного трудно дышать). Кошачьи разноцветные глаза полны лёгкого испуга — и заботы. 

— Адора, что с тобой? — спрашивает она взволнованно, сразу же проскальзывая под одеяло, прижимаясь к её боку кошкой и в спешке забывая, что она обыкновенно себя так нежно не ведёт.  
— Кэтра, — выдыхает Адора облегчённо, осознавая, что всё, ей только что виденное, всего лишь ужасный кошмар. — Ты здесь, со мной.  
— Конечно, дурёха, — бормочет Кэтра странно, и Адора неловко поворачивается, крепко-крепко обнимает её в ответ. 

Хвост у Кэтры гладкий, оплетает бедро Адоры, и мурчанье её полусонное будто бы вибрирует в груди Адоры, и одеяло — тяжёлое, мягкое, не похожее на те, под которыми они спали ещё будучи кадетами Орды — надежно их укрывает от ужасов прошлого. 

— Ты здесь, — повторяет Адора едва слышно. 

На её зов ответили — ей пришли на помощь.


End file.
